1. Field
The following description relates to a wearable biosignal interface and an operation method thereof, and to an apparatus for controlling an external device and a method of controlling an external device using a wearable apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, wearable-type mobile devices are emerging at an accelerated rate amid the proliferation of smartphones. A wearable-type mobile device may include a separate screen for displaying information obtained by a smartphone through a wireless data network, allowing its user to process data without directly viewing the screen of the smartphone.
A gesture recognized by an accelerometer or a biosignal sensor may be used to operate the wearable mobile device. However, operating the wearable mobile device based only on the gesture may increase a probability of misrecognizing the intention of the user. For example, in a wearable mobile device designed to be operated by recognizing a hand gesture, a movement of the arm connected to the hand may be recognized as a hand gesture, misinterpreting the intention of the user in operating the wearable mobile device.
Accordingly, a wearable mobile device model that recognizes an intention of a user with a greater precision is desirable to improve user experience.